Smile With Honesty Please! :3
by Panda-chan1358
Summary: When sweet and caring Miku suddenly became cruel the groups at school became a lot more hostile towards each other. Everything seems hopeless to Len when an odd girl suddenly comes. Maybe with her they can solve the mysteries of the students like why: Miku changed unlike her brother Mikuo, there are two VY2s, Ring and Lui disappeared, and Piko has multi-personality disorder... wut?
1. Len- Sigh-y, Sarcastic, and Now Stuck

**In all honesty I'm still debating on whether to put pairings into this story because pairs can change the story quite a bit. I dunno, what do you guys think? You can go ahead and recommend a few ships (I'll accept hetero, BL/yaoi, and GL/yuri) if you really want some pairs in this story.**

 **Anyways, the second chapter won't be updated until the current poll on my profile page ends... which I can't tell when =w="**

* * *

To say today was the same as the other days was an understatement. Well, to be more exact, it started like any other day for Len: painfully watching his "friends" pick on another victim who just so happened to be Miki.

Yes, another tripping "joke" which led to the poor red haired girl hitting her head on the corner of his desk and falling to the floor. Miki slowly sat up as red dripped down her forehead along with tears down her cheeks.

Len wanted to help the poor girl back up, but that would lead to another beating from Rin, so all he could do was watch her sniffle and hold her bleeding head. Cowardly? Yes, he knew that, but trying to stand up to Rin was like asking to be called a masochist.

"MIKI!" Iroha ran over to her friend's side, then turned her head to glare at the same person who tripped her: Miku.

"What was THAT for?! All she was trying to do was get a mop to clean up the juice I spilled!" Iroha yelled angrily.

"Shouldn't the kids from the AH-Software group stay away from the Crypton group? She was basically asking to be tripped," Miku smirked.

"And shouldn't you know that Hiyama-sensei is on the AH-Software group's side?" Iroha rolled her eyes.

 _Dang it Miku, we have to stay in for lunch again..._ Len sighed.

"Come on Miki, let's get you to the nurse," Iroha helped Miki up.

 _I remembered when Crypton and AH-Software were at least frenemies..._ Len sighs yet again.

Maybe no one realized it yet, but when Iroha opened the door Len got the change he and maybe a few others wanted.

A girl with long beige hair that was pale enough to be considered white came running and probably didn't realize the door had opened until she went crashing into- well- the wall.

"Uam soirree uam latez," she said dizzily as she got up and wobbled a bit.

"W-Who...?" Len sweated at her "grand" appearance.

She shook her head to get rid of the headache and saluted, "I am Aria Planetes! IA is fine though!"

"IA, that's the closet," Len sweated more since IA was saluting the closet.

"Len! Don't socialize with her! We don't want idiots in the Crypton group!" Rin yelled.

"Then why's that senior Kaito in our group?"

"Because he's always around Meiko!"

"You have terrible reasoning," Len sighed and when he turned back to where IA was supposed to be it turned out IA was right behind Len.

"Wah!" Len almost fell out of his chair as he backed away from her.

"You sigh too much," IA said, backing up a bit too.

"No duh Sherlock," another sigh.

. . .

"A-Are you gonna keep staring at me or what?" Len awkwardly asked, seeing how the girl was extremely stoic face-wise but extremely odd personality-wise.

"Name?" IA asked, seemingly unfazed.

"Len Kagamine," Len simply said.

"Note: Len Kagamine is extremely sigh-y and sarcastic-"

"What are you, a robot?"

"Also wimpy."

"EH?!" Len jolted and couldn't help but feel his self-esteem collapse a bit.

"You didn't help the girl with the ahoge," IA said, which made Len go rigid.

"W-What are you talking about?" Len muttered.

"There's blood on you're desk," IA pointed to the small blotch of blood on the corner of his desk, "Besides, I could tell you wanted to help her."

To say Len was shocked was another understatement. No one has ever noticed and pointed out what it seemed like Len wanted to do because they probably thought that he was just as cruel and heartless as the alphas of Crypton.

"Hey, are you just going to keep talking to a member of the Crypton group or are you going to wait for that Hiyama dude?" Miku asked impatiently.

"'Crypton group'?" IA asked.

"Right, you're a newbie. I don't know if you've noticed but the students here are divided into groups and Crypton just so happens to be the biggest group here, and we don't except weirdos like you," Miku said.

Why you ask is Crypton the biggest group if Miku, Rin, and (later you will see) Meiko are basically bullies? Simple: if you joined their group you are least likely to be picked on by them, except, that wasn't Len's reason. He was simply forced to be stuck in the Crypton group by Rin.

"It's okay, I'll make my own group," IA simply said.

"...Eh?" the three blinked, surprised that she didn't seem intimidated, scared, annoyed, hurt- you know- the usual facial expressions they get from the other students.

IA then grabbed Len by the arm, causing him to rise up a bit from his seat, "And Len's going to help me establish it!"

"HAH?!" Len yelled.

Rin rose from her desk and slammed her hands on it, "Hold on a minute! I don't know what planet you're from-"

"I'm from the Planetes family line," IA simply said, which obviously irked Rin more.

"BUT, you can't force someone into your group! ESPECIALLY Len!" Rin yelled.

"Well it just happened," IA smiled.

"W-Wha...?!" well this was a first, "the Great" Miku and Rin bested and made speechless by the same "newbie" who ran into a wall and saluted a closet.

"Don't worry Len! I'll take good care of you!" IA said while clasping both of his hands.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO!" Len sweated.

Yep, Len could tell that his life is now taking a turn and crashed into the oddest person in the world.


	2. Piko- Stoic, Indifferent, and Now Broken

**So the pairs recommended so far are:**

 **RinxLen/RinxLenxIA  
PikoxVY2**

 **I'm not gonna decide on the pairings until the main characters and mysteries (a.k.a. the questions in the summary :P) are introduced so you guys can keep recommending pairs until then.**

* * *

The door then opened and everyone in the rowdy classroom immediately freeze, only to realize that the person who opened the door was an albino who was munching on some Pocky.

"Dang it Piko, we thought it was Hiyama-sensei!" Len sighed.

The albino simply shrugged indifferently while sitting down in the desk right by the door.

"Same unresponsive loner as usual," Len muttered under his breath.

"Who is she?" IA asked curiously.

"He."

IA blinked at the blond.

"Piko's a he," Len said.

"... Oh."

"Jeez, simple reaction while everyone else screamed in surprise at the new found information when he first came," Miku rolled her eyes.

IA then proceeds to stare at Piko. It seemed like pure blank staring but Len spent more than enough time with the girl to realize what IA was thinking while she stared at the boy.

Len eyed IA suspiciously and slowly says, "IA, you better not be thinking abou-"

"He HAS to be in our group!" IA exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

"' _Our_ group'?! Wha are you- ugh, never mind! Besides that point, he has his own group made just for him!" Len protested.

"And what group is that?" IA asked.

"Ki/oon Music, even though he doesn't even sing in choir," Len huffed indignantly, "It's basically impossible to recruit him, I mean, he hasn't even let anyone join his group ever since he came to this school!"

The door then slammed open with a somewhat furious teacher standing there, making everyone shut up and return to their seats.

"I assume you are Aria Planetes?" he at least sounded like he was trying to calm down when he talked to her but there was still a subtle hint of hostility towards a few certain students.

"Yes, Hiyama-sensei," IA said while letting go of Len's hands.

"You may go ahead and sit anywhere you like," Kiyoteru then turns to the corner of the classroom where Miku, Rin, and Len sat and makes the hostility in his voice more clear, "As for the alphas of Crypton..."

"Here we go again," Len muttered under his breath.

"You guys get lunch detentions _and_ a good phone call to your families."

IA then raises her hand from where she sits, which was a desk in between Len's and Piko's.

"Yes, Planetes?"

"Technically Len wouldn't count because he's not an alpha of Crypton anymore," IA said stoically.

 _Crap! Is she literally going to announce it for the whole world to hear?!_ Len visibly cringed.

Kiyoteru raises an eyebrow at IA, "Please do explain, Planetes."

"Len is part of my group now, meaning he's not part of Crypton anymore and he wasn't part of Crypton when the girl with the ahoge got hurt," IA said, which made everyone immediately start to whisper and gossip, to which Len wanted to face-palm but he realized something before he could do so.

 _Did she just lie...? A-After all, I wasn't forced into her group until after the incident!_

The teacher took a deep breath after thinking about what IA just said, "Alright, Kagamine Len is off the hook."

"... Eh?" basically everyone except IA and Piko said in unison.

"Thank you, Hiyama-sensei!" IA smiled.

* * *

~During lunch~

Len sighed for the umpteenth time that day as IA munched on some of Len's lunch, due to her saying it looks delicious and Len not caring what she thinks and basically shoving his lunch over to her. Obvious he wasn't in the mood for some food.

"Fi da whay *munch, munch* I fikured oud a name fpore our kroupe-"

"First of all, finish eating before you talk," Len cringed a bit at her table manners, "Second, I only understood four of those words."

IA swallowed and drank some of her juice box, "I said, 'By the way, I figured out a name for our group.'"

"Oh really?" Len sighed, still not liking that the girl was saying 'our group'.

"Yep! 1st Place!" IA smiled.

The blond blinked, then looked at her weirdly, "'1st Place'?"

"M-hm! After all, I plan on our group beating Crypton!" IA grinned with an obvious sparkly aura that it's decided.

"What are you doing here?"

The two looked up to see Piko with a bag of lunch, staring stoically down at them... or indifferently... You know, Len could never tell with that kid, it was like he had a maximum of five words per sentence in all honesty.

"Dude, I know this is your spot, but IA insisted on dragging me to this spot," Len said, putting his hands up defensively.

"I thought the tree had some nice shading," IA said, "Plus I know that this is a stereotype of where the loner kid usually sits at! And I was right!"

Piko blinked at the girl with that same indifferent gaze, "Why?"

"I want you to join our group, 1st Place!" IA exclaimed excitedly.

"..." Piko then turns around, "No thanks," he said while walking away.

"Wait!" IA suddenly sprung up from her seat and tried to grab Piko by one of his four limbs or something like that but she missed by a long way and accidentally grabbed his ahoge, to which Piko looked back at the last minute with a somewhat nervous gaze. Also, since the stereotype includes a hill with the tree and ahoges aren't much of a support- well- the two went tumbling down the hill.

"SHOOT!" Len yelled, staring at their collapsed forms at the bottom of the hill, "IA YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

Len then ran down the hill to check on their collapsed forms.

"Len...! I made a huge mistake...!" IA smiled somewhat dizzily. She was then smacked on the head by Len, "No duh you freaking idiot!"

Piko then slowly sat up by IA, to which Len wanted to add the adverb menacingly, but then the both of them saw tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Th-That hurt...!" Piko cried.

"Wha...?!" Len was beyond shocked at the sight of the usually stoic and indifferent boy crying right in front of him.

Piko then seemed to notice the duo's presence and turned to them with tears pricking his eyes, a.k.a. puppy-dog eyes, "E-Excuse me, but, w-who are you?"

"He went pass five words...!" Len said shakily.

The blond boy then grabbed IA by the shoulders and shook her, "YOU BROKE PIKO!"


	3. My Soul, Your Beats!

**The pairs recommended so far:**

 **RinxLen  
RinxLenxIA  
LenxIA  
PikoxVY2  
PikoxMiki  
PikoxOliver**

 **There's also a person who asked to not do RinxLen because you can basically find that everywhere and the Vocaloid fandom needs more variety... which I can't help but find true =w=" (seriously, there's like 5-15 RinxLen stories updated daily) (note: I'm not bashing on the ship) but there's a good amount of you guys who want it.**

 **So in order to solve this problem... shoot, I dunno, I'll think of a solution some time later :P**

* * *

"I did not!" IA protested.

"Oh really?" Len asked sarcastically, obviously not impressed with this "little" accident they caught Piko in.

The two stared at each other: Len with a "I'm tired of your crap" look, and IA with a face that any child would put on when trying to lie to their parent that they didn't break the vase. Piko... was just there, looking moe-ly confused and a bit concerned of them.

"The ahoge did it!" IA exclaimed with a poker face, to which Len just slapped his forehead.

"E-Eh?! My ahoge d-didn't do anything wrong!" Piko jolted and tried to hide his ahoge with his hands.

"Obviously! Because this idiot grabbed your ahoge and literally went Rolling Girl down this hill on us! Next thing we knew you ended up moe and lost your memories!" Len yelled.

"'Lost my m-memory'...?" Piko repeated slowly, blinking innocently, "N-No... I mean, I know who I am a-and that I'm in high school but I d-don't recall who you guys are..."

"You just admitted you did lose you memory!" Len yelled, making the poor confused boy squeak and cover his head with his arms.

"I-I'm sorry!" Piko apologized sheepishly while looking up with more puppy-dog eyes. The albino was trembling slightly, due to being on the verge of crying. Looking basically like a puppy that had just been scared by thunder.

Len swore he could see the albino with puppy ears and a tail and surrounded with a sparkly, innocent aura. He would have averted his gaze by turning his head and coughed blood out because the shocks were not good for his health (both mentally and physically).

"I'm Aria Planetes, but you can call me IA, and the guy beside me is Len Kagamine, would you like to join 1st Place?" IA asked excitedly, obviously taking this chance of recruiting the oblivious boy.

"'1st Place'? I don't remember that group..." Piko said.

"IA made it so that we could beat Crypton and blah blah blah DON'T JOIN." Len grabbed Piko by the shoulders.

Len was then pushed to the ground by IA who then clasped Piko's hands in a familiar way from earlier, "Please join! We could really use a moe character like you!" she yelled with sparkly eyes.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Len yelled while sitting up and holding the side of his head.

"You don't understand! Aria WANTS a moe character!" IA then hugged Piko protectively.

"And Len DOESN'T want Aria to include innocent students into this nut-job of a group!" Len yelled back.

"Uh...!"

The two then turned to the fidgety albino.

"P-Piko will- um- join 1st Place with Aria and L-Len," Piko sheepishly raises his hand.

IA visibly lightened up and ran off to go squeal in glee while Len just stood there with a dumbfounded face.

"Please t-take care of me," Piko smiled innocently, to which Len swore yet again that he saw innocent flowers dancing around his head.

Len then stood up, averted his gaze by turning his head, and coughed a good amount of blood out.

* * *

"And finally, don't make a SINGLE peep unless TOTALLY necessary, got it?!" Len wiped the last bit of blood with his handkerchief before stopping at the door.

"G-Got it..." Piko murmured nervously.

"YOU don't make a single peep about the whole Piko incident either!" Len's eyes narrowed towards IA.

"Understood," IA nodded rather enthusiastically.

 _Jeez, she just had to be in choir too!_ Len sighed before he opened the door.

"Late again, Kagamine?" a blond haired man sighed as he opened the attendance book once again.

"Sorry Leon-sensei, stuff happened," Len said as he walked towards his seat with Piko and IA following.

"Not only that, you made Utatane late and Planetes late on her first day," Leon scratched the back of his head, "Come up here for a moment, Planetes."

Len quickly whispered to Piko without anyone noticing where his seat was before the three went their separate ways.

"Do you mind singing to the class?" Leon asked as IA walked up to his side.

"I don't mind."

Leon then waved her off, giving her the signal to start singing, to which IA turns to the students in front of her. She puts a hand on her chest and closes her eyes peacefully; she then takes a deep breath of air.

 _"Mezamete ha kurikaesu nemui asa ha  
Eri no tai wo kitsuku shime_

Len widens his eyes in mild shock and was careful to not let his mouth drop wide open like a good amount of the students. This was the first time he heard such a natural voice in choir in- well- forever!

 _"Kyoushitsu no doa kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru_  
 _Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze_

Her voice was deep, clear, and sounded natural, a bit like Gumi. As though she was singing her heart out.

 _"Kikoeta ki ga shita_  
 _Kanjita ki ga shitan da_

As long as Len remembered in choir, ever since Miku made her debut with her somewhat natural cutesy voice everyone tried to imitate her to gain as much popularity and attention as her. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

Those times it did work was probably them actually sounding naturally cutesy. It's either that or they're really good at faking and imitating a singing style.

 _"Furuedasu ima kono mune de_  
 _Mou kuru ki ga shita_  
 _Ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo_

That was what made IA's voice so... different. She sang naturally, as though she was letting the lyrics come to her and letting them flow out as emotions rather than trying to pretend to be someone she's not.

 _"Miokutta_  
 _Te wo futta_  
 _Yokatta ne, to."_

Everyone was purely baffled, so baffled that they felt awkward about doing anything, but they heard clapping from the entrance. They turned to see a teal haired boy that looked very similar to Miku.

"That was a really lovely song, Aria," he smiled.


	4. Mikuo- Calm, Nice, and Now Len's Done

**So I reread Len's thoughts from last chapter and wow, I did** **not** **mean for it to sound like Len fell in love with IA's voice! =w="**

 **I was trying to say how so many female Vocaloids have that overly cutesy voice that it's become old. Even if the Vocaloid doesn't have that overly cutesy voice people who do covers and such try to make Vocaloids sing high and cutesy like Miku and sometimes it sounds great but other times it's too unnaturally high for that Vocaloid that it becomes reeaaalllly hard to understand them (heck, I've heard it done to Oliver and Yohioloid)(why does it feel like VY2 got a falsetto for that reason now? =w=")... does this count as a rant? If it does I didn't mean to, again, just saying.**

 **Anyways, couples recommended so far:**

 **RinxLen  
LenxIA  
RinxLenxIA  
PikoxVY2  
PikoxOliver  
PikoxMiki  
MeikoxKaito  
IAxNero  
LenxGumi  
GumixVY2**

 **I was thinking maybe to semi-satisfy the people who want RinxLen and who don't want them to be canon, maybe one-sided RinxLen if I do go with LenxIA? What do you guys think?**

* * *

IA blinked at the teal haired boy, then tilted her head in confusion, "Miku got a haircut?"

Cue simultaneous face-palms.

"Haha..." he awkwardly laughed, but man was he trying really hard not to cringe, "Not quite, but I am her brother."

Len sighs and drops his head onto the table with his arms laid out to soften the fall.

"Mi-Mikuo...!"

He blinked. Len then slowly turned his head to the side and saw that Piko brightened up, telling by how his eyes lit up and it was painfully obvious the albino wanted to smile and yell out his name.

"Don't you dare..." Len threatened under his breath, making Piko freeze and avert his attention to twiddling with his thumbs, the corners of his mouth every now and then.

 _Wait..._ Len the scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, _If Piko doesn't seem to remember any of us, how come he knows who Mikuo is?_

Mikuo then saw something behind Leon's head and stifled a laugh.

"Something wrong?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"S-Sorry, my bad, but I'm surprised you haven't noticed the little present my sister left behind your head," Mikuo pointed to the obvious purposefully crudely and offensive drawing of said teacher.

"Wha-?!" Leon turned and cringed at the chalkboard, making basically everyone in the rooms laugh.

"Don't worry Leon-sensei, I'll take responsibility and clean it," Mikuo said, and was about to walk to the chalkboard when Leon had put an arm out to stop him.

"No, this is the third time this week dealing with your sister's prank, how about..." he scanned his eyes across the room when he spotted a certain ahoge, "Utatane! Do you mind cleaning up the mess?"

"N-Not at all..." Piko murmured sheepishly, he then walked over to the steps which led up to the floor Leon, IA, and Mikuo were on, keeping his head down so that his bangs covered his face to make sure no one could tell something was 'different' about him.

 _What does Len-kun mean by that anyway?_ he thought, even though Len scolded him for adding -kun to his name on the way to choir.

Using bangs to cover his face seemed like a good idea, right? Yeah no. Because of that Piko couldn't even tell where the steps were in front of him so he tripped _up_ the steps.

"W-What...?" everyone else blinked as Len loudly smacked his forehead.

"A-Are you okay, Piko?" Mikuo ran over to the steps and knelt down.

Piko pushed himself up [to which Len wanted to add the adverb menacingly again] but then the class saw tears, to which they automatically panicked.

 _How could he screw up so badly?!_ Len started rubbing his temples.

"P-Piko...?" Mikuo had no idea on how to approach the moe-mess-of-a-problem, "D-Do you need a hug...?" which resulted to the albino throwing his arms around the teal haired boy, making everyone else choke on their spit.

"C-Cute..." IA then proceeded to tackle the two, making all three of them rolling down the steps.

* * *

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do if Leon sent you back to your homeroom class," Kiyoteru sighed.

Currently, Len, IA, Piko, and Mikuo were sitting in the front desks in front of Kiyoteru.

"At least you don't have classes during the periods after lunch...?" IA tried to deadpan but it was obvious she was doing a bad cover up on purpose telling by that single sweat drop running down her cheek.

"Leon-sensei thought that we were the most suspicious people due to Piko's sudden turn of personality," Len sighed, "He thought you would solve this problem because he didn't want to 'cause he was just confused."

"'Piko's sudden turn of personality'?" Kiyoteru asked as he took a sip of some freshly brewed coffee.

"I-I was just hurt, o-okay Len-kun?!" Piko protested.

Kiyoteru then spit-tanked his coffee and started coughing and hacking, "He...! He spoke more than five words...!"

"Are you okay, Kiyoteru-sensei?" Mikuo sweated.

"Y-Yeah...!... Okay no... I'm... I'm going back to the lounge room..." the brunet limped to the door, suddenly feeling weak more than stress (obviously due to shock), "J-Just stay in this room... until school ends... and don't break anyone else..." and closed the door.

The four sat in silence until Len lets out another sigh to break it.

"I hate you guys so much right now," Len cursed under his breath.

"Hey, it's not that bad, at least you're not stuck in lunch detention like Miku and Rin were," Mikuo pointed out.

"I'm guessing Miku ditched school after lunch detention and she forced you to fill in for her?"

"Yeah..."

Although Mikuo sounded like he got along just great with his sister, in reality, Miku couldn't stand being in the same area as him. If Len remembered correctly, Miku told him that she found Mikuo a nuisance and basically commanded him to not come to school unless she wasn't there.

"And how did you break Piko?" Mikuo asked curiously.

"IA."

"Well I technically didn't break him! He just became a butt ton cuter!" IA defended as she held said boy like a giant teddy bear.

"He seems the same to me," Mikuo blinked.

"How?!" Len yelled, then remembered something from earlier, "Wait, why does Piko remember you?!"

"Because I met him before," Mikuo blinked again.

"Wha-?! But- huh?!" Len started looking at him in pure confusion as though he sprouted antlers.

"That reminds me! Will you join 1st Place?" IA asked.

"I'm guessing it's a group you made and forced Len in?" Mikuo sweated as he saw Len bury his face into his hands because he really wanted this day to end without facing the silly, poker-faced girl in front of him.

"Piko's in it too!" IA added.

Mikuo puts a finger to his lips in though, then lowered his finger with a smile, "Okay, I'll join to make sure you don't break Piko again."

"Yay!" IA cheered.

"W-Wait, break me ag-gain?!" Piko sweated.


	5. Ring- Extrovert, Outgoing, and At China

**(Holy crap did I seriously forgot to get rid of the last chapter part when I copy and pasted this from another story of mine?! -_-")(If you guys saw it and got really confused or freaked out... well, I basically had the same reaction like what? Four hours _after_ I posted this? Sorry guys!)(Please do note that my reaction time is extremely terrible =w=") UHS slapped our faces with homework. Basically, I'm drowning in homework because of UHS and updating my stories will be rare now.**

 **The pairings recommended haven't been changed so far so... yeah... :P**

* * *

Len entered his room and kicked his door shut, throwing his bag onto the floor then proceeding to flop onto his bed and groan into his pillow. He hasn't even started on his homework and he's already brain dead.

The blond then reached under his bed and pulled out his laptop. A familiar ringing was heard as he opened a program.

"Ugghhh..." he saw a very familiar blond boy on the screen squeezing a Puppycat doll.

"You can say that again," Len sighed.

"Hio still isn't home with medicine yet..." he then reached over to his desk to grab some tissues.

"Oliver, school was just over. I doubt he'd be back by now considering that your house is farther away from the school than mine," Len temporarily muted the call so he didn't have to hear him blowing his nose.

Len and Oliver went way back... okay, not that back, they were purely stuck as project buddies when Oliver transferred from Britain during their years in middle school (the school where you regret every life decision you made) and slowly became friends throughout the those years. Then, as you already know, high school made everything change.

Miku's strict rule on who could hang out with the Crypton group lead to her literally pushing Oliver away from Len's side. Although they couldn't talk to each other with the Crypton alphas around Yohio, Oliver's older brother, came up with the idea of privately chatting online that way peer pressure couldn't get in the way of their friendship.

"This flu is terrible...!" Oliver complained as Len turned the sound back on. How did the boy catch the flu even though it was long past flu season? No idea.

"Sounds better than school today," Len muttered under his breath.

"Wut? I couldn't hear cuz my ears were plugged..."

"New student. Already hate her." Len quickly summarized.

"Why?" the blond squeezed Puppycat a bit tighter.

"She did the craziest things today that made even Miku and Rin confused e.g. forcing me into her newbie group," he started to massage his temples, growing stressed just by thinking about what happened today.

"Really?! If that's the case as soon as this flu is gone I'm going to join too!" Oliver's eyes lit up, then started coughing immediately afterwards from raising his voice.

"Noo no no no no, you don't want to be in that crazy chic's group, and I don't want innocent pedestrians to be included in her mess!" he exclaimed, shaking his hand 'no' furiously.

"But then I can actually hang out with you!" Oliver protested.

Len then pondered on the pros and cons of this, well, mostly cons, but that one pro really stood out to him, he sighed, but this time, a small smile relaxed onto his face, "Okay, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yay~!" Oliver then threw Puppycat up and cheered.

A familiar ringing was heard again, making both of them stop and forgetting to catch Puppycat as he fell and tumbled off of Oliver's head.

"I thought Hio made this a private chat room," Oliver said, staring at the name oddly.

"It's marked as private, so no one should know or be able to enter this group chat," Len blinked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's doesn't look like it's in Japanese, and it obviously isn't English either," Oliver said.

"No duh Sherlock," he rolled his eyes as he accepted the call, even though he was a bit skeptical about it.

"Oh! Lookie lookie! I told you I could do it!" on the screen a boy with a rather feminine face and dark blue hair appeared, looking proud as he turned to his right.

"Eh~ you are a genius after all!" a girl with long light blue hair appeared in the corner of the webcam, "So you aren't just an otaku with a pretty face!"

"Hey!" he obviously took offence to that.

"Um, mind explaining who you are?" Len scrunched up his eyebrows at the two invaders.

"Are you a student of Voca High School?" the girl asked.

"I asked you first, and yes," he sighed, changing his position to crossing his legs.

"Yay~! A new person~!" the girl cheered, then went off screen.

 _Why does this girl remind me of a hybrid between Miku and IA?!_ oh wait, he was starting to get a headache just by barely looking and talking to the girl.

"You see, she was just really eager to meet someone from Voca High privately, which lead to me legally hacking into your private chat room."

"Isn't that illegal?" the blonds deadpanned.

"' _Legally_ '! Not illegal!" the boy protested.

"Moke! Are you on airplane mode-?"

"Yes Longya! I'm not that forgetful!" he rolled his eyes, then muttered something under his breath in what sounded like Chinese.

"Momokeke!" the girl suddenly appeared again, but all the blonds could see was her skirt.

"Don't call me that!" he forced a smile while yelling angrily.

"Can I talk to Lenlen and Olili?" she asked excitedly.

The boy turned back to the webcam, seeing Len make obvious signs such as mouthing 'no' and putting his arms up into an 'x', then pondered for a bit. Thinking about the pros and cons, then thought 'screw it' as he left his seat and the girl happily sitting onto the chair.

"Hello! My name is Ring Suzune!" she waved excitedly, "I'll be going to your school once summer break is over!"

"Great, another headache-making-newbie..." Len muttered under his breath.

"Don't mind him, he just had a bad day today," Oliver said as looked for Puppycat.

"I see," Ring said, "See, I've been traveling from place to place with my childhood friend and my mom's friends' children, it's been really tiring and I wanted to see some new faces you know."

"So you got your 'smart' friend to illegally hack into our private chat room just so you could meet some random strangers?" Len deadpanned, hearing a distant 'legally!' from the back of the plane.

Ring nodded, "I wanted to keep our transferring a secret so I asked Moke to try to hack into a private chat room, he's smarter than he looks if he could do that and speak proper Japanese-"

"I heard that!"

"Well, we'll be landing soon in Shanghai for a break, so bye soon-to-be-friends!" the program then notified that she logged off as Oliver's screen returned to normal size.

. . .

"I hate today," Len muttered as he flopped back onto his bed, making Oliver awkwardly laugh.


	6. Please Try to Understand

Do you guys remember when I updated this story crazy fast? When everything was a fun roller-coaster ride with silly ideas to put our favorite characters through? When I **stopped** updating?

Hey guys, it's Panda-chan here, trying to survive crazy college prep high schools with constant neck breaking studying and trying to socialize with other people your age and failing terribly but laughing it off with your old friends.

Lately, out of pure boredom, I've been getting into K-pop (a.k.a. what plenty of anime freaks have come to move on to). So far, I've been loving discovering these innocent yet sassy male divas and seeing idols stay humble and caring throughout their tough lives. But at one point through this ride, I remembered some things:

 **I still have readers.**

 **They probably want an update now.**

 **Hurry up with that new chapter!**

And so, as I learn more and more about K-pop, I've been trying to get back into my silly old fandoms that are still alive and running with old and new fans. After a while, I finally remembered why I loved these characters so much, why I liked to draw them so much, why I liked to write about them so much.

I was **enjoying** old and new videos on Youtube, feeling **nostalgic** and **inspired** to finally write a new chapter, to finally update. But mid-way through a video, I felt those stupid negative feelings again: **loneliness** , **sadness** , **depression**.

You know, I realized something after feeling my heart constrict in pain from those feelings:

 **I wrote these stories when I was depressed.**

I know, I know, it may not seem like it with the silly screaming, retorts, and =w=" faces, in fact, I didn't realize it either. I was just a silly middle school girl constantly **denying** and **ignoring** that she was depressed. I realized plenty of things about my stories:

 **I wrote these stories when nobody was physically there to listen to my ideas.**

 **I wrote these stories so that these characters didn't have to suffer when I was going through.**

 **I wrote these stories so that readers can have a better time living and enjoyed their current lifestyle while I didn't.**

When I was in middle school, people never noticed me nor talk to me.  
By 6th grade, my best friend since 3rd grade who was suffering from family problems, depression with suicidal thoughts, and bullying was forced to leave to a new middle school and we eventually never contacted each other ever again.  
In the summer of 2013, my old, silly geezer of an uncle, who was really never related by law or blood to me and was rather a really good friend to my family, who raised me up and supported me ever since I was born, died unexpectedly.  
By 7th grade, my friend from 5th grade suddenly came but left because people were still bullying her for being fat and even then did I realize that we were loosing our spark as friends.  
My parents grew busier with working and my older brother grew busier with high school.  
There was no one there for me, and even then, I was too ignorant to realize that I was depressed.

I think people never chose to talk to me because of my natural glare and frown face from having stereotypical Asian-pointed eyes and **they thought that I was depressed and/or hated the world**. **Well, I didn't, until they decided to ignore me or try to be my pity friends but would end up ditching me _._**

 **There are people who get hurt so much mentally that they feel the need to apply it physically** , and **there are people who get hurt so much mentally that the pain soon becomes numb.**

The latter obviously applied to me, **numbing out my senses of sympathy and increasing my senses of indifference to others** , basically thinking whenever people tried to socialize with me, **"Oh, you're just going to leave me like the others too."**

After my friend left in 7th grade though, there was a change throughout my monochromatic life. A loner girl, who I haven't had any classes with until now, partnered up with me when her friend picked someone else over her. Obviously, I didn't think much of it, but after working with her, we actually became good friends and she is such a weirdo and has such a quirky life, but I regained some of my senses again.

She introduced her other friends to me: a sassy, short blonde girl that may seem like a total jerk at first but is funny and silly, a Fairy Tail fangirl that wouldn't stop bothering me in Art History and would end up practically being my best friend, a silly girl who I felt most comfortable being myself with, and the seemingly flower-y, innocent, nice girl who was actually extremely sarcastic and knew how to fight back.

Just a small group of 6 friends, but our bonds were strong.

In 8th grade, where I basically started hanging out with them the entire school day, that's when my updates started to buffer out of lost of interest and being able to tell others my idea who I knew would be there for me.

Now that I'm finally happy again, it's **terrifying** feeling those dreaded feelings again. Maybe you understand now why I hesitate on updating now, maybe you don't, but **I really am too scared to drown in the feeling of loneliness again when writing for this fandom that I loved so much when I was alone.**

You know, I almost had a heart-attack when I saw how the amount of followers dropped in almost half of a year of no updating. It was weird because for some reason, to me, it was interesting seeing how many people chose to leave and move on. But really, thank you:

Fangirloid

Jade The Angel

LittleMissAverage

For sticking with me throughout the story.

Now, I would have ditched my stories seeing how so little people are still with me, but so what about quantity? I learned a lot about choosing friends depending on quality, not quantity, so **I have a 2 choices for you guys to choose** :

1) "Give the story to someone else so that it will be finished for us."

2) "It may take a while to no longer feel terrified, and maybe it will never happen, but we'll wait for you to finish it."

One last message here: **if you see someone alone, who you know has done nothing wrong, maybe even nothing good, please try to get to know them, please try to be their friend. Who knows, you might end up as the greatest buds ;P**

Sincerely from Panda-chan1358, I love you guys! :3


End file.
